Teacher's Threat
Teacher's Threat is the 83rd episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Synopsis A new character arrives in Cappy Town. He introduces himself as Mr. Chip, teacher looking for a school to teach in. Tiff immediately warms up to his comely personality, but the only school in Cappy Town was Dedede Academy, and it already burnt down twice and no longer exists. Then it just so happens a school appeared right out of nowhere, so residents began attending lessons from the teacher. Dedede and Escargoon cause trouble in class as usual, but even then, Tiff was impressed with Mr. Chip at the end of the day. Not everything is as it seems, however, as Mr. Chip has a secret that he'd rather have nobody know about. Customer Service isn't going to let it slide so easily, however... Episode Summary The episode starts with Dedede telling Escargoon about the previous schools he made to get rid of Kirby while having memories of eNeMeE Elementary and The School Scam. Crying, he says they were a great idea but didn't do the job - perhaps the problem lies with him and not with the schools. Escargoon said to him that that's what he was trying to tell him all along, the fact that Dedede might need education, but Dedede never gave him a chance to say it. Escargoon then mocks Dedede, by saying that "A mind's only a terrible thing to waste if you have one," but Dedede sees through this one and whacks Escargoon on the head, and vows that he is going to school so he can outsmart Kirby. After an argument with the N.M.E. Sales Guy, Dedede orders yet another school from Nightmare Enterprises. Meanwhile Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Tokkori, Spikehead, Iro and Honey are having a math quiz when it starts to rain. Tiff suggests they have the quiz under a tree but Tuff asks why can't they just go home. Tokkori laughs and asks what they're going to learn standing out in the rain. Tiff rebuts by saying a little rain won't stop them from learning. A Cappy supports Tiff, saying that it's just a sun shower, and that the clouds are moving away and the rain is clearing. A stranger than approaches. He introduces himself as Mr. Chip, a teacher. Tuff replies by saying that Cappy Town doesn't have a school. Mr. Chip thought he must have been misinformed, and starts to move off to the next village and see if they have one. Tiff consoles him by saying that he'll find a nice school somewhere. Iro says that Tiff teaches them certain things, but its not like real school, perhaps wanting Mr. Chip to stay. Honey and Spikehead notice the sun came out again, then Tuff hears a school bell. They follow the sound, and found the Dedede Academy. Mr. Chip comments that it looks like a pot of gold to him but Tuff says that the school wasn't there a minute ago. Escargoon and Dedede, who are at the Academy, say this time they won't be running the school, which prompts Curio to ask who the principal will be. Dedede says he is to be the principle, and Escargoon says he is to be vice principle - but Curio asks whats the point in having principals if they don't have a teacher. Escargoon suggests hiring Tiff, who in turn, suggests hiring Mr. Chip. Dedede surprises everybody by saying that he is just going to be a student just like everybody else this time. Kawasaki asks if he can attend. Mr. Chip agrees, saying that as long as its in the classroom and not the lunchroom, which makes Kawasaki gets excited because he can finally study something besides a cook book. The next day, Mr. Chip starts by taking attendance. When he just says "Dedede", Dedede protests that he missed out "King", and Escargoon emphasizes his point by saying that he's royalty, and ought to be regarded as such. Mr. Chip, however, says in his classroom everyone is equal and continues taking attendance. Kirby answers his name with a "Poyo", which causes everyone in the room to start laughing. Escargoon claims Kirby it trying to disrupt the class, and he ought to give Kirby detention, but Mr. Chip says that Kirby is trying his best. Dedede and Escargoon then mocks Kirby by repeatedly chanting "Kirby is the teacher's pet". Mr. Chip defends Kirby by saying that Kirby hasn't done anything wrong. Dedede, rebellious as usual, then mimics Kirby and says Poyo over and over, until Mr. Chip asks him to write down his initials. Dedede says he doesn't know how, so Mr. Chip shows him how to write a single letter D, but Dedede ends up writing an O. Tuff points this out and Honey says that he doesn't know anything. Mr. Chip says the same about Dedede's letter O, and agrees to Honey's pointing out that if the flat part on a D is made round would it change into an O, but then Dedede and Escargoon, jealous as they are starts to say "Honey is the teacher's pet" again and again. In math class, Dedede asks Kirby if he can answer any of Mr. Chip's questions, but before he even has time to think, Escargoon pokes him with a pencil, which makes Tiff really angry and she beats up Escargoon, only stopping after Mr. Chip tells her to settle down. She points out what Escargoon had done, which Mr. Chip saw. Mr. Chip says that Escargoon will be staying after school to talk with him. Again, Dedede and Escargoon chant "Tiff is the teacher's pet." In science class, Dedede shines a torchlight in his face and pretends to be a monster while Escargoon shows everyone his designer flash light. He then demonstrates how light makes a shadow and then shines it in a mirror. Dedede asks why it doesn't hurt when the light hits him in the face, Mr. Chip explains that it is because light particles are less dense than him. Escargoon misinterprets him, and interrupts him saying that he called Dedede dense, and just because he is a teacher it does not make himself smarter than Dedede. Iro, however, says everyone is smarter than Dedede, and Honey agrees that Dedede should listen and not talk. Mr. Chip tells Dedede he might be a bit confused, but Dedede thinks that he wouldn't call his "teacher's pets" confused, just him. He then threw the torch at Mr. Chip, knocking him out - mocking him by saying that it was the light that hurt him and not the torch, but Tiff and Tuff beat the two of them up right after. While Dr. Yabui is bandaging Mr. Chip's forehead, Mr. Chip notices on Dedede's X-ray that most of his head is hollow and that may be the explanation for his learning problem. Yabui says to not worry about Dedede. Curio says health is the most important thing and Mayor Len agrees that he (Mr. Chip) must get his rest. Mr. Chip, on the other hand, says he himself feels fine and he's got a lot of work to do if he's going to turn Dedede into a model student. He then says that there is a test at the end of the week. When Dedede asks whether it is going to be hard, Mr. Chip says some of them may find it to be difficult. Escargoon objects, claiming tests make their subjects feel dumb, but Mr. Chip reassures them it's nothing to worry about. At the start of the test, Escargoon cannot believe how easy it is, saying that "even a doorknob could fill in this test" before seeing Dedede struggle to even understand it. The test starts, and Dedede tries to copy Escargoon's answers, but this was pointed out to Mr. Chip, who says that what he is doing is against the rules, and that he should learn to think for himself. At the end of the test, Mr. Chip claims everyone got 100%. Escargoon tells Dedede that he didn't know he had it in him, while Tuff says that "that was the best test ever". Spikehead says he thought he'd flunk for sure. Tokkori asks Kirby how he got 100%, but just as the next lesson is about to start, the test papers blow around. Kawasaki catches Dedede's and says he got every one wrong, while Honey catches Kirby's and Iro and Tokkori laugh at the results.Before Mr. Chip can explain, Dedede and Escargoon leave. When Tiff asks Mr. Chip why he doesn't punish Dedede for his behavior, he says punishing him won't help him learn, and that Dedede could use a bit of encouragement. After school, Tiff tells Mr. Chip that she wants to be just like him. At first, Mr. Chip thought she was joking, but she claims she means it, and that if there were more people like him, the world would be a much better place, before giving him the compliment that he's "the perfect teacher" and heading for home. That night Tiff is outside when Meta Knight arrives. He notes that Tiff seems to have a liking to him, but voices his concerns that Mr. Chip might not be what he seems, and hopes that she is right about him, for her sake, before leaving Tiff to herself. The next morning, Escargoon tells Dedede that he's going to be late for school, and he cannot just stay in bed all day. Dedede's response is that he hates school anyway, and at least his classmates won't laugh at him. Escargoon says that they laugh at Kirby, and not him, but regardless Dedede claims that it is Nightmare Enterprises' fault. He complains to the N.M.E. Sales Guy that the school is not fun and Escargoon says they just sit around and learn all day. When Customer Service responds by saying that the teacher they supplied him with is not exactly "Grade A", the two ask if Mr. Chip is a monster. Customer Service replies that he is not, but he could teach, so they hired him and told him to act like a monster. When asked in return whether Mr. Chip has "lowered the boom" (i.e. beat) Kirby yet, Dedede responds with a negative, and orders him to get someone to get the job done. At school, all the students are present (including a new one: Waddle Doo), except Dedede and Escargoon who arrive just then and blow Mr. Chip's cover by revealing his backstory: He couldn't find a teaching job anywhere, and so signed a contract with Nightmare Enterprises when approached, and was sent here. Tiff couldn't believe it, but Mr. Chip confesses that when he met these students, he couldn't do anything to hurt them. That was all he managed to say before Dedede sent Nekketsu after Kirby. Mr. Chip tries to defend him, but is hit by Nekketsu's wooden sword. Tiff tells him to get out of there while he still can, but he insists on staying because he believes all this would not have happened if it weren't for his actions and he has responsibility to his students. Nekketsu chases Kirby around the classroom and sends him flying out a window. The substitute attempts to jump after him but he messes up his landing and crashes to the floor outside. Kirby manages inhale Nekketsu's sword to become Sword Kirby. Now wielding an energy sword, Nekketsu charges at Kirby, who does the same. The two clash, sending Kirby onto the roof of the school. Nekketsu extends his arm after his opponent and attempts to attack from a distance but Kirby evades all his attacks. Running furiously, Nekketsu jumps onto the school rooftop after Kirby and the two fight before taking to the air. Kirby fires a sword beam at the monster, who easily blocks it with his energy sword. Kirby turns upside down and tries again. It turns out Kirby's previous sword beam weakened Nekketsu's weapon since this one destroys it and goes right through the monster. After it seemingly has no effect, a golden line starts glowing on Nekketsu before he falls in half, screaming all the way down, before he explodes and takes the school along with him. Mr. Chip finally leaves Cappy Town to find a real, better teaching job while the citizens wave goodbye. Changes in the Dub *When Nekketsu destroys a desk, then turns toward Kirby and runs at him. Kirby turns to run away, only to receive a hard blow to the head from the monster, followed by a number of whacks. In the 4Kids dub, the shots of Kirby turning and getting hit hard in the head were removed; the scene was animated to make Nekketsu charge toward the pink hero then immediately whack him repeatedly. *When Nekketsu draws his bokken in the original version, Kawasaki is seen flinching but he is otherwise silent. In the English dub, he can be heard exclaiming. * In the original version, Mr. Chip thought King Dedede's learning problems where caused from suffering head trauma. In the dub, instead, he says that part of his brain looks hollow. * Both versions keep the scene where Dedede asks Mr. Chip why light doesn't hurt when it hits him, but in the original, Mr. Chip explains that light isn't a normal thing and Escargoon and Dedede try to correct him by saying that if you sunbathe too long, your skin will hurt. In the dub, Mr. Chip says that light is less dense than him, resulting in Escargoon misinterpreting him as calling Dedede dense. * In the original, after Nekketsu hits Mr. Chip with his bokken, Tiff asks him why he didn't tell everyone about Nightmare Enterprises and he responds by saying that he didn't want to betray anyone and that he knew something had to be done about Dedede's learning problem. In the dub, Tiff urges him to flee and he insists on staying to protect his students. *The word labeled milk on the bottles were airbrushed out. *The English dub added fuzzy borders to the beginning of the episode when they show flashbacks of King Dedede's school. *In the original version, Nekketsu is silent when he is cut in half, barring a loud gasp just before he falls apart. In the dub, he is heard screaming. This adds a mistake into the episode as Nekketsu should be dead at this point. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes